Light Novel Information
Những thông tin trên trang này được trích lược từ thread Light Novel Official Moe Cafe tại box Visual Novel - Light Novel (nay đã đóng cửa) của diễn đàn VnSharing. ' ' Lời nói đầu Light Novel là gì? Dưới đây là một khái niệm khái quát và đầy đủ hơn về LN do mymy0201 biên soạn Trích: Nói dông nói dài, tóm gọn lại một điều như sau cho các bạn lười đọc: "LN tương tự một quyển truyện chữ, và trong cuốn truyện đó thỉnh thoảng sẽ có những hình minh họa cho các tình tiết của câu chuyện, LN không hề có âm thanh, hình ảnh, sặc sỡ, mà bạn sẽ chỉ tiếp xúc với toàn chữ là chữ, vì thế LN sẽ không phải là một lựa chọn tốt nếu bạn là một người lười đọc, thiếu sự tập trung và kiên nhẫn." 'Để đọc LN cần chuẩn bị những gì?' Người đọc LN thường có 2 lựa chọn chính tùy thuộc vào trình độ ngôn ngữ, điều kiện kinh tế, đầu tiên là mua một quyển LN thật được in ấn đàng hoàng (hay còn gọi là hàng offical) và bắt đầu đọc nó, lựa chọn thứ 2 dành cho những người không có điều kiện mua sách (bao gồm quá lười ra tiệm, cháy túi, vị trí địa lý, thích xài hàng chùa, không đủ khả năng, hứng thú) là những bản LN được scan lên mạng dưới các định dạng ảnh (jpg, png) hoặc dưới dạng văn bản (khá hiếm LN có định dạng này). Lựa chọn thứ nhất thì rất đơn giản, bạn chỉ cần có khả năng đọc và nhận biết nghĩa của ngôn ngữ tạo nên quyển LN đó là bạn sẽ có thể đọc LN bất cứ lúc nào trừ lúc đang ngủ. Lựa chọn thứ hai thì đa dạng hơn, tùy thuộc vào ngôn ngữ của quyển LN bạn sẽ cần những công cụ khác nhau như từ điển, phần mềm phiên dịch, phần mềm lấy text, nhưng quan trọng nhất vẫn là một cái máy tính (hoặc điện thoại) , không có nó bạn sẽ chẳng làm được gì cả. Các công cụ này sẽ được nói kĩ hơn trong phần dưới. '"Bài viết nói LN xuất phát từ Nhật Bản nhưng mình thấy rất nhiều bản LN có tiếng Anh, Trung, Việt, Đức, Hàn, Pháp, tại sao vậy?"' Tuy LN có nguồn gốc từ Nhật, nhưng với sự phát triển và lan tỏa mạnh mẽ của văn hóa Anime-Manga Nhật ra các nước phương Tây thì nhà xuất bản Tokyopop quyết định đem LN vào thị trường Mỹ. Nhưng có lẽ thời điểm đó còn quá sớm cho thể loại này, hoặc họ đã chọn các tựa không mấy hấp dẫn, khiến việc đầu tư trở thành một thất bại cay đắng. Dù vậy, YenPress và một số hãng khác vẫn còn duy trì dịch các tựa LN lớn như Haruhi sang tiếng Anh. Điều này cũng tưg tự với các tựa LN tiếng Trung, một quốc gia nằm sát nách Nhật Bản.ơn Ngoài các bản được phiên dịch chính thức trên thì LN tiếng Nhật còn được cộng đồng người hâm mộ Manga-Anime trên khắp thế giới phiên dịch sang các ngôn ngữ khác để chia sẻ với nhau. Hiện tại, nhiều LN nổi tiếng cũng đã được Việt hóa, nếu bạn có nhu cầu đọc thì có thể tìm kiếm những LN này ở ngay trang Higashi LN wiki này hoặc sickos-alliance. 'Tại sao lại chọn đọc LN?' Như đã nói trong phần giới thiệu, LN là một hình thức giải trí đơn giản và tiện lợi, bạn có thể đọc nó ở bất kì đâu, bất kì lúc nào, lúc đang ngán ngẩm ngồi chờ con bồ thử đồ shopping, hay lúc đang ngáp sái quai hàm vì một bài giảng thao thao bất tuyệt có-lẽ-là-rất-hay-nhưng-bạn-không-thông-được-một-chữ-nào của ông thầy, lúc đang vật vã trong nhà vệ sinh mãi mà không ra mà được đọc một quyển LN đánh lạc hướng cơ thể vài tiếng đồng hồ cũng là một ý tưởng hay, nhưng có lẽ tuyệt vời nhất là vào buổi tối, vừa đọc LN vừa tưởng tượng các bé xinh tươi phơi phới móe chảy hết cả nước vừa tiến vào mộng đẹp thì quả không còn gì bằng (các nhà kinh học đã chứng minh qua hằng hà sa số tiên đề và định lý rằng đọc sách khiến ta ngủ dễ hơn mà lị) Hơn nữa LN bao gồm rất nhiều thể loại đa dạng, từ hài hước cười chảy nước mắt, đến lâm li bi đát như phim Hàn xẻng, từ những bộ với cách viết đơn giản, gần gũi như ngôn ngữ đối thoại hàng ngày đến những bộ với văn phong hoa mĩ, sử dụng nhiều biện pháp tu từ mà chỉ khi đọc kĩ và suy ngẫm mới thấy hết cái hay của câu văn, LN cũng không chỉ bao gồm những bộ ecchi với các cảnh pantsu, bra bay tung tóe mà còn có những bộ mang đậm tính triết lý, nhân văn sâu sắc, nơi chân lý "chỉ đàn ông mới đem lại hạnh phúc cho nhau" được bộc lộ một cách thực nhất, chỉ thế thôi cũng đủ để cho ta thấy được LN bao gồm nhiều thể loại thế nào, nó dư sức phục vụ mọi nhu cầu thị hiếu của bạn, cho dù bạn là trai, gái, già, trẻ, lớn, bé, xinh đẹp, xấu xa, hủ nam, hủ nữ, shotacon, lolicon, yurikon, yaoikon. Một điều đặc biệt nữa là khi đọc LN trên máy tính các bạn sẽ gần như là chả phải cài phông cài phích như trường hợp chơi cái game gì đó gọi là Bi-sùa-nô-vồ cho nhức đầu cả (tất nhiên sẽ có trường hợp ngoại lệ), chả phải loay hoay cả buổi để rồi quát một câu như sét đánh ngang trời vào màn hình "Oắt dờ con &!^%@!*&@ gì thế này", để rồi bị con em lao vào phòng xỉ vả vì tội quấy rối nó ngắm zai đẹp đang lên đỉnh và ông bà bu chửi một câu từ dưới lầu 1, xuyên tường vọng lên lầu 2 "Bồ đá mày hả con", hay nhục hơn là muối mặt lên mạng cầu cạnh, hỏi han thì lại gặp cảnh người ta bơ, hay vứt phịch một cái link rồi bảo "Mày đọc kĩ đi rồi hỏi". Phân loại, hướng dẫn đọc LN Như đã nêu ở trên, có 2 phương pháp chính để đọc LN là mua sách thật về và download bản scan trên mạng. 'Đọc LN bằng cách mua sách thật.' Cách này đơn giản thôi, các bạn chỉ cần một tài khoản chi trả online như Paypal, Alertpay,... hoặc một credit card rồi thực hiện giao dịch, chờ người ta ship hàng về, kí giấy, nhận hàng là xong, các bạn đã có thể bắt đầu đọc LN rồi đó. Hiện nay LN chỉ được xuất bản chính thức dưới 3 dạng ngôn ngữ chính là tiếng Nhật, tiếng Anh và tiếng Trung. Lời khuyên là các bạn nên chọn các trang mua bán sách qua mạng uy tín để tránh thiệt hại cho bản thân, dưới đây là một vài lựa chọn để bạn tham khảo: *Amazon US *Amazon JP *YesASIA *HMV Các trang trên chuyên bán LN tiếng Nhật và tiếng Anh, tiếng Trung thì mình hoàn toàn mù tịt về các trang buôn bán của nó, việc này các bạn đi hỏi bác Google để biết chi tiết vậy. 'Đọc LN bằng cách download các bản scan trên mạng.' Hiện tại nguồn LN scan trên mạng được chia làm 3 nhóm lớn là Nhật, Trung, Anh nên phần này cũng sẽ được chia làm 3 phần nhỏ và một phần phụ để hướng dẫn các bạn đọc LN trong mỗi nhóm 'Đọc LN với bản scan tiếng Nhật' Chắc chắn sẽ có bạn đọc đến đoạn này sẽ hỏi "Mình không biết kiếm bản scan LN tiếng Nhật ở đâu thì lấy đâu ra hàng mà đọc?", ừ thì các bạn cứ từ từ, nóng quá dễ tăng xông lắm, cái gì cũng phải có đầu có đuôi chứ. Okay, đầu tiên là nguồn LN scan, có 4 nguồn chính dưới đây: + Torrent, Share đây là nguồn tài nguyên vô tận nhưng LN trên này cũng không dễ dàng cho việc download vì rất nhiều lý do (ít người quan tâm LN => ít seed) + Lightnovel.cn "Ế ế có nhầm hàng không vậy, đang nói LN bản scan Nhật cơ mà, sao lại có cái đuôi .cn của Tàu khựa ở đây" "Chú sao cứ cầm đèn chạy trước ô-tô, ra cái cột đằng kia dựa nghe anh nói tiếp nào" E hèm, Lightnovel.cn - subbox 日文书库: là kho tài nguyên LN RAW scan của người Trung Quốc với số lượng LN rất lớn, gần như là bộ nào ở đây cũng có, tuy nhiên việc download ở đây cũng không hề dễ dàng vì ngay từ cái khâu đăng kí ở trang này cũng đã lắm nhiêu khê, chưa kể gần đây trang này còn đặt ra điều kiện bạn phải đủ 50 điểm (tương tự một dạng rep của VNS) để vào được subbox này, có lẽ sẽ không nhiều đang đọc bài viết có đủ khả năng farm được để vào subbox này, nhưng người viết chả quan tâm, cần câu đã vứt ra đó, việc kiếm mồi câu và câu cá là của các bạn, nhé. + Jcafe24 đây cũng là một kho tài nguyên LN scan lớn, điều kiện download chỉ là bạn đăng kí một tài khoản ở trang này để thấy link, và đặc biệt hơn là trang này thuộc cộng đồng nói tiếng Anh, đổi lại thì trang này lại không có một số bộ LN hiếm như ở Lightnovel.cn Công việc tìm kiếm rất dễ dàng, các bạn chỉ cần tìm theo tên gốc của bộ mình cần tìm hoặc bết bát hơn là tìm theo phiên âm romaji cũng được. Rồi, như vậy là các bạn đã có bản LN scan trong máy, việc tiếp theo là đọc nó, bạn nói bạn biết tiếng Nhật rồi ư? Vậy thì còn chần chờ cái gì, extract ra hoặc mở ACDSee đọc ngay thôi, chăm chăm vào bài viết này làm quái gì nữa. Đối với những bạn không biết tiếng Nhật thì để đọc LN scan tiếng Nhật trên máy tính bạn cần các công cụ sau: một chương trình OCR (ví dụ như ABBYY Fine Reader, ' 'SmartOCR, ' 'e.Typist 'hay '読んde!!ココ)' ' để bắt text tiếng Nhật từ các file ảnh, Atlas hoặc Translation Aggregator. 'Đọc LN tiếng Trung' Phần này không dành cho bạn nếu bạn là người theo chủ nghĩa dân tộc cực đoan, kiên quyết bài trừ hàng Tàu, liên tục xuống đường hô vang "Hoàng Sa-Trường Sa là của Việt Nam", xin nhắc lại, nếu bạn là một trong các thành phần trên, tốt hơn là bạn không nên đọc tiếp mà hãy chuyển về Mục lục, nhưng rất tiếc phải nói rằng nếu bạn chọn lựa như vậy, bạn đã bỏ qua một nguồn tài nguyên quý báu, có giá trị tăng đều hàng ngày. Well, nói nhảm đủ rồi, chúng ta tiếp tục thôi. 'a. Kiếm LN tiếng Trung ở đâu?' Hiện tại, LN tiếng Trung tập trung chủ yếu ở 2 trang + Lightnovel.cn, đây là trang web có quy mô lưu trữ LN lớn nhất Trung Quốc, đây cũng là nơi tập trung một lượng đông đảo các nhóm dịch LN từ tiếng Nhật sang tiếng Trung với tốc độ cực kì đáng nể (1 tuần làm xong 1 vol LN), hơn nữa chất lượng dịch cũng khá tốt, bám sát bản gốc. + Sky-fire, đây có thể coi là một trang tạp pí lù, nó chuyên tổng hợp tất cả các thể loại sách tiếng Trung và được dịch sang tiếng Trung bao gồm manga, manwha, manhua, LN, đam mỹ, thường các truyện trên này không xin phép người dịch nên hay bị cộng đồng dịch Trung Quốc tẩy chay 'b. Hướng dẫn tìm LN tiếng Trung' Bước đầu tiên và chung nhất là có được tên của bộ LN trong tiếng Trung Vì đa số các bộ LN đều có tên bị chuyển sang tiếng Trung trong khi phần lớn chúng ta lại hoàn toàn không thể đọc được ngôn ngữ này, và nếu đã không biết được tên thì làm sao mà chúng ta có thể tìm được nó chứ? Không sao cả, người viết sẽ giúp các bạn vượt ải này dễ dàng. Đầu tiên các bạn hãy lên Google và gõ theo cú pháp sau: " site:ja.wikipedia.org" sau khi vào được trang wiki của bộ LN đó, nhấn vào lựa chọn 中文 ở góc trái màn hình để chuyển sang wiki tiếng Trung, như vậy là bạn đã có tên của bộ LN trong tiếng Trung rồi (một chú ý nhỏ là tiếng Trung ở wiki thường là theo kiểu phồn thể, trong khi tên các bộ LN trên các website lại theo kiểu giản thể, vì thế bạn hãy vào trang này để chuyển đổi tên của bộ LN thành giản thể nếu bạn không thể tìm được LN bằng tên phồn thể), ngoài ra các bạn cũng có thể sử dụng Baka-updates để tìm tên tiếng Trung, mặc dù các tên ở site này thường không mang tính chính thức và sử dụng phổ biến như ở wiki. Công đoạn tiếp theo thì tùy thuộc vào việc bạn chọn trang web nào mà cách tìm kiếm cũng khác đi + Nếu bạn chọn lightnovel.cn thì người viết khuyên bạn nên đăng kí một tài khoản ở đó bằng cách nhấn vào nút ở góc trên bên phải, nhập thông tin theo mẫu dưới để tạo tài khoản, site sẽ gửi link xác nhận về hộp mail mà bạn đã đăng kí, trang này không yêu cầu kích hoạt email mà bắt bạn phải post 1 bài giới thiệu để có quyền thành viên, các bạn vào đây copy paste một cái topic nào đó rồi chờ xác nhận là được. Sau khi đã có quyền thành viên, các bạn hãy vào Master List, sau đó chỉ cần nhấn Ctrl+F để bắt đầu tìm topic, tìm được topic rồi thì download thôi chứ còn đợi gì nữa (lưu ý là chỉ thành viên mới thấy được link download), bản download ở LN.cn thường có hai loại là txt kèm tranh minh họa và doc, tùy thuộc vào nhu cầu mà các bạn lựa chọn loại hình phù hợp với bản thân, một mẹo nhỏ là tên các bộ truyện ở Master list thường kèm theo tên tác giả trong tiếng Nhật, các bạn có thể tìm trực tiếp tên tác giả chứ không cần tìm rồi chuyển đổi tên bộ LN từ tiếng Nhật sang tiếng Trung một cách phức tạp. Lưu ý: Nếu không có ý định download text hoặc bản DOC về thì có thể đọc online, cách này không cần reg nick, Master List đọc online ở đây: http://www.lightnovel.cn/thread-85476-1-1.html Lên "Thường dân (reg nick và có quyền thành viên)" rồi thì có thể download được truyện tiếng Trung, Master List ở đây: http://www.lightnovel.cn/thread-78222-1-1.html Sau khi tích đủ 50 điểm thì lên "Thị dân", được quyền download RAW và vào một số khu vực khác, RAW ở đây http://www.lightnovel.cn/forum-57-1.html Sau khi tích đủ 200 điểm thì lên cấp "Kỵ sĩ", được quyền vào Quốc lập thư viện, đây là khu chứa những bản dịch đã qua trau chuốt hoàn chỉnh, loại bỏ các lỗi ngữ pháp, sai chính tả http://www.lightnovel.cn/forum-91-1.html + Nếu bạn chọn sky-fre thì chỉ cần copy-paste tên bộ LN muốn tìm vào thanh tìm kiếm rồi Enter là sẽ ra, chú ý là với những bộ nổi tiếng thì ngoài bộ gốc bạn muốn tìm sẽ có rất nhiều doujin kèm theo, hãy chú ý tới những tựa có số người đọc cao để phân biệt đâu là doujin, đâu là hàng thật. Trích: 'c. Hướng dẫn đọc LN tiếng Trung' Để đọc LN bằng tiếng Trung bạn chỉ cần một công cụ duy nhất là Quick Translator (QT), đây là một phần mềm phiên dịch từ tiếng Trung sang tiếng Việt, rất tiện lợi với các bạn lười hoặc không đủ trình độ đú tiếng Anh của Atlas. Ngoài ra nếu bạn không thích thì có thể sử dụng các công cụ dịch online để phiên dịch bản tiếng Trung sang tiếng Anh, công cụ dịch tiếng Trung online tốt nhất theo người viết là Bing translator của Microsoft, kế đến là Google translator. Người viết sẽ không hướng dẫn các bạn đọc bằng công cụ online mà chỉ nói về QT. Để download QT, các bạn vào topic này, lời khuyên là nên download bản QT của Vivien. Lưu ý về việc add tên riêng: vì các từ phiên âm từ tiếng nước ngoài của người Trung Quốc khá là không theo quy tắc nên sẽ gặp khá nhiều khó khăn, các bạn nên đối chiếu trên wiki tiếng Trung và Nhật để add tên chính xác, các bạn cũng có thể nhờ các em hầu gái xinh tươi trong topic này cung cấp ds tên riêng của bộ đó, nếu may mắn, bạn sẽ được các ẻm giúp, còn nếu không thì xin chúc bạn may mắn lần sau. Một chú ý nữa là những bộ từ điển bên topic download kia chỉ dành cho việc đọc các truyện tiên hiệp, huyễn hiệp, kiếm hiệp, hiệp hiệp gì đó của Tàu, trong khi LN lại có gốc từ Nhật Bản, và sử dụng nhiều từ lóng trong giới xem manga-anime, vì thế các bạn sẽ cần một bộ từ điển khác để tăng mức độ hiểu của mình khi đọc LN convert, dưới đây người viết sẽ giới thiệu một vài bộ từ điển Đây là bộ từ điển tổng hợp đã qua chỉnh sửa, thêm thắt của bạn DichVuMaiTang Quick Translation Dictionary.rar [24/09/2011] 'd. Một số mẹo để tăng mức độ hiểu khi đọc LN convert' + Đọc lướt, khái quát ý chứ không nên cố gắng đọc hiểu từng câu, từng chữ + Gặp cụm từ nào khó hiểu thì hãy sử dụng các chức năng Lacviet, Thiều Chữu, Babylon của QT + Thường xuyên chỉnh sửa và add từ, sẽ rất có ích về sau + Kiếm những bộ nhẹ nhàng, harem, hài hước, ecchi, liên quan đến đời sống hàng ngày để có hứng thú đọc (Zero no Tsukaima, Infinite Stratos, Hidan no Aria), tìm những nhà văn có lối viết truyện đơn giản, gần gũi để đọc dễ hơn (Fushimi Tsukasa), không khuyến khích người mới đọc convert đã lao vào đọc các bộ khoa học viễn tưởng, đấu trí, tả cảnh nhiều hơn nói chuyện, văn phong hoa mỹ, dùng nhiều phương pháp chơi chữ (Bakemonogatari). Kinh nghiệm của một bạn đã đọc LN convert Trích: 'Đọc LN tiếng Anh' Đây là hình thức đọc khá dễ dàng vì bạn chỉ cần một cái máy tính, vốn tiếng Anh và cùng lắm là một quyển từ điển là bạn có thể đọc được, không cần phải tốn công sức mày mò các công cụ cho nhọc xác, tuy nhiên đổi lại thì số lượng LN được dịch sang tiếng Anh lại rất ít và tốc độ dịch lại rất chậm nếu so với số lượng LN tiếng Nhật xuất bản hàng năm hay số LN được dịch sang tiếng Trung, trang web tổng hợp nhiều LN tiếng Anh nhất là trang baka-tsuki, ngoài ra các bạn cũng có thể tìm trên baka-updates với giá trị lọc là Novel. Hoặc các bạn cũng thể vào subbox Library để tìm kiếm bản pdf của các LN tiếng Anh đó. 'Đọc LN tiếng Việt' Hình thức này thì quá đơn giản rồi, bạn chỉ cần có máy và biết đọc là được, tuy nhiên số lượng các bộ LN được dịch sang tiếng Việt là cực kì ít và tiến độ là rất rất chậm, phần lớn LN tiếng Việt có thể tìm tại trang baka-tsuki mục tiếng Việt hoặc sickos-alliance, hay ngay chính tại trang wiki các bạn đang đọc đây. Useful links 1. Amazon JP Là một trang bán hàng qua mạng, khá đầy đủ thông tin về các bộ LN đã được xuất bản, đây cũng là một trong những kênh chính để các bạn mua LN nếu bạn đang ở ngoài Nhật Bản, đây là trang tiếng Nhật nên các bạn cần sự trợ giúp của công cụ dịch nếu bạn không am hiểu ngôn ngữ này, tất nhiên các bạn cũng có thể thử trang Amazon US. 2. Lightnovel.cn Là nơi tập trung của cộng đồng fan Lightnovel lớn nhất Trung Quốc, gần như tất cả LN dịch tiếng Trung đều xuất phát từ đây mà ra, mảng thảo luận ở đây cũng phát triển rất mạnh, và đây cũng là một cái kho chứa LN RAW thuộc hàng cực kì đồ sộ, tuy nhiên, điểm yếu của trang này chính là ngôn ngữ, vì đây là một trang dành cho cộng đồng người Trung nên nếu bạn không biết ngôn ngữ này thì sẽ gặp khá nhiều khó khăn. 3. Sky-fire Là một website tổng hợp gần như tất cả các tiểu thuyết được dịch sang tiếng Trung, đây là một trang dành cho cộng đồng sử dụng tiếng Trung nên nếu bạn không quen ngôn ngữ này thì sẽ gặp khá nhiều khó khăn trong việc sử dụng. 4. Jcafe24 Là một trang chuyên cung cấp link download RAW manga và LN, ngoài ra thì mảng thảo luận ở đây không quá phát triển, để có thể thấy link ở trang này, bạn cần đăng kí một tài khoản, đây là trang của cộng đồng người dùng tiếng Anh. 5. Tangorin Japanese online dictionary, khá đồ sộ và dễ sử dụng. Nó hỗ trợ với Atlas rất tốt trong việc thêm từ mới. Ngoài các từ đơn, từ điển tangorin cung cấp cả cả những cụm từ thường sử dụng trong tiếng Nhật mà Atlas dịch rất buồn cười, ví dụ: Trích: Nguyên gốc Atlas sẽ dịch ra là "The belly is not returned to the back", trong khi nghĩa đúng là "Not able to escape an urgent problem without making some sacrifice". Cụm từ trên là tổ hợp đặc biệt như kiểu thành ngữ của Việt Nam, dịch thô rất vô nghĩa. Khuyến khích vừa bật tangorin vừa đọc có gì tra luôn. 6. Baka-tsuki Là nơi tập trung của cộng đồng fan trans tiếng Anh và một số ngôn ngữ khác, bạn có thể tìm được phần lớn LN được dịch qua tiếng Anh ở đây. Cần phải chú ý một điều là trang này hoạt động theo kiểu wiki, ai ai cũng có thể đóng góp bản dịch nên cho dù có đội ngũ kiểm soát viên nhưng chất lượng thì có thể sẽ không đảm bảo, đặc biệt là ở những LN dịch có dán mác Preview, thường thì các LN có mác Preview sẽ do một người không quá am hiểu tiếng Nhật dịch, hay thậm chí là edit lại từ bản dịch của các công cụ dịch tự động, điều này dẫn đến nội dung của LN dịch có dán mác Preview bị sai lệch ít nhiều một số chi tiết so với bản gốc. 7. Baka-updates Là một trang chuyên tổng hợp thông tin và đánh giá về manga, tuy nhiên nó cũng có thông tin về các lightnovel mà manga đã adapt, tuy không thực sự hữu ích trong việc lựa chọn Lightnovel vì các đánh giá về LN ở đây thực sự không có nhiều nhưng nó vẫn là một kho tài nguyên lớn, nếu biết cách sử dụng thì sẽ đem đến hiệu quả. 8. Konorano Là trang chủ của giải thưởng Kono lightnovel ga sugoi (Tạm dịch: Lightnovel này thật tuyệt vời) dành cho các LN của Nhật, ở đây các bạn có thể tìm hiểu thêm về những tựa lightnovel tiềm năng, cũng như đọc thử một số trích đoạn trong các lightnovel đoạt giải. 9. HMV's best seller Lightnovel Đây là bảng đánh giá mức tiêu thụ Lightnovel của trang HMV, bảng này bao gồm 100 tựa LN tiếng Nhật bán chạy nhất của trang này trong tuần, các bạn có thể tham khảo thêm để lựa chọn một LN phù hợp với bản thân Một số tựa LN hay nên đọc .hack series ''' '''Absolute Boy Accel World Arashi no Yoru Ni Baccano Ballad of a Shinigami Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Bakemonogatari / Monogatari Series Black Blood Brothers Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Bokurano~alternative~ Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan Boogiepop series Bungaku Shoujo Brave Story Calling You Campionne! Chaos Legion (Complete) Dai Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu Dantalian no Shoka Death Note - L change the WorLd (dựa theo film Death Note) Demon City Shinjuku Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu (Complete) Devil May Cry Dirty Pair Dokkoida Durarara!! Fate/Zero Full Metal Panic! Gemini Knives Ghost Hunt Ginban Kaleidoscope Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun Gosick Guin Saga Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Hidan no Aria Ichigo 100% Inukami! Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu Irresponsible Captain Tylor Kage Kara Mamoru Kamisama Kazoku Kamisama no Memocho Karin (manga) (manga -> light novel -> anime) Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Kakushi Dan 2 X- Honoo Kaze no Stigma Kino's Journey Kirisaki Kirurabu Kure-nai Kurogane Communication Kyou Kara Maou Kyouran Kazoku Nikki Legend of the Galactic Heroes Lost Universe Maburaho Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! Maria-sama ga Miteru Missing MM ! Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu 9S -Nine S- Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Papa no iukoto wo Kikinasai! Petopeto-san Pita Ten Please Teacher! (Onegai Teacher) R.O.D (Read or Die) Record of Lodoss War Rune Soldier Rurōni Kenshinn -Meiji Kenkaku Romantic- Maki no Ichi Saiunkoku Monogatari Scrapped Princess Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Shakugan no Shana Shinaoshi Shinpu wa Yoru no Hanayome Slayers Sohryuden Sorcerous Stabber Orphen Spice and Wolf Starship Operators Strawberry Panic! Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! Suzumiya Haruhi series Sword Art Online The Third Toradora! Toshokan Sensō Trinity Blood Tsunguri! Hontouha Tsundere Na Grimm Douwa The Twelve Kingdoms To Aru Majutsu no Kinsho Mokuroku Utsunomiko Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria Vampire Hunter D Watashitachi no Tamura-kun Weathering Continent Welcome to the NHK Wicked City (film) Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle Zero no Tsukaima Category:Wiki Category:Sonako